iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Harras Flowers
Long, lean, and muscular, Harras Flowers brandishes the green eyes and red-brown hair of many of his Tyrell cousins. His smile is roguish and cunning, almost a constant smirk. Biography "The brewer's daughter you sired him upon has died in childbirth. By the Mother's mercy, he is your son, my lord!" The Septon proclaimed as he held a basket in the huge hall of Highgarden, in front of Mace Tyrell's court and all his retinue. The basket literally contained a screaming baby brandishing all of Gawen's features save for a shock of red hair. You could have heard a pin drop that day as the Lord of Highgarden's brother was forced, before all, to acknowledge his bastard before the gods and men. Harras' father could do nothing but add levity to the situation. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked the septon. "Go back to the sept, and fetch your oils. We shall name him today." In the light of the Seven, the bastard in a basket was named Harras Flowers. Grown as a ward at Highgarden with Brus Arryn and Garth Tyrell, Harras excelled at martial pursuits and was hailed as a fine rider at even a ripe young age. However, in spite of his prowess, there was a dark side to Harras. He was a known bully in the yards, and took no mercy on the other young men training. Even lords were not immune to his wroth. While squiring for Lord Tyrell, there was a joust at Highgarden. Harras would become infamous for killing Prince Olyvar Martell in a tilt. No one ever found out if a soft or hard lance was used. The Dornishmen swear it was done in malice. Mace claimed it was an accident. Harras, however, just shrugged and stated, "I suppose Dornishmen can't tilt." Many at Highgarden said that there was no way on earth that Mace Tyrell would raise a bastard, much less a rogue, to knighthood. But that day came shortly after his seventeenth name's day when Harras saved Mace from a shower of arrows with the corpse of a Lannister man-at-arms used as a shield. Lord Tyrell knighted him after the battle, joking that he didn't know whether to thank his bastard nephew or the corpse. Like many knights of the Reach, Harras went to fight under the Blackfyre banner during the Duel of the Dragons. It was at the last battle of the war that fortune changed for Harras. Harras flew into the heat of battle as he mounted a stray war charger, and plowed through the Targaryen host with lance. When his lance broke, he picked soldiers off with his sword. The following day, Aemond Blackfyre came to his tent, brandishing a white cloak. And Harras took it. Timeline. 254 - Harras is born in a small village outside of Highgarden. His mother dies in childbed. A few days later, the village's septon brings the infant Harras in a basket, demanding audience to see Gawen Tyrell, the man who the girl named as the baby's father. Harras is taken into the Tyrell household. 266 - Harras is made a squire, serving Lord Mace Tyrell. 271 - Harras is knighted by Lord Mace Tyrell on the field of battle. 276 - Harras is offered a white cloak and a seat in the Kingsguard after numerous men witness his valor on the field during the last battle of the Duel of Dragons. Family Gawen Tyrell, Father (b. 234) Mace Tyrell, Uncle (b. 225) Alicent Tyrell, step-sister Alerie Tyrell, step-sister Garth Tyrell, cousin (b. 251) Category:Kingsguard Category:Reachman